cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Krell
Brief Anthony Krell was a male human born on the planet Callos in 42 BBY. After a natural disaster in his city, Krell was taken into the Jedi order for his own safety at age 3. Krell later became a Jedi knight, serving the Jedi Order in the last years of the Galactic Republic. during the clone wars, He served as a General within the Grand Army of the Republic, and was sent on numerous missions to various planets throughtout the galaxy. Early life Anthony Krell, along with his brother Blade Krell (Zane Blademaster), were born in Hylian City, on the Planet Callos in 42 BBY. In 40 BBY a natrual disaster occured in the city, causing all citizins living there, to be forced to evauate. During the evacuation, Blade was seperated from the family after somehow being left behind. Many years later, the brothers would meet again, but without any idea that they had ever been related. Shortly after the disaster, Anthony was taken to couruscant. The Jedi order intended to wait another year to bring him to the temple, but he was early for his own safety. Over the years, Krell was train in the ways of the Force by the Jedi Order during the decade marked by the Separatist Crisis. He often visited the jedi Temple training room to pra ctice his skills. He participated in a lightsaber dueling class, taught by Obi-wan Kenobi, and dueled oppon ents such as Ahsoka Tano, and bariss Offee while they were still younglings. Krell was also taught how to use a blaster, develop and plan battle strategies, and fly a Jedi starfighter via simulation programs.The boy had advanced skills for his age, and therefor was ranked to padawan at age 12 and became the apprentice of Falon Grey The Battle of Geonosis 8 years had passed since Anthony krell was accepted into Jedi order and became Falon Grey’s padawan. The two had gone on many adventures, and Anthony had learned much from his experiences. He had passed the Jedi Trials and was dubbed Jedi Knight shortly before the Battle of Geonosis. Anakin Skywalker, along with Senator Padme Amidala and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, were being held hostage on the planet of Geonosis requiring a Jedi support group to rescue them. Approximately 212 Jedi voluntary composed of the rescue crew, including Anthony krell. Anthony, not having enough hands-on experience with battles, went with Master Yoda, and Adi Gallia to go retrieve the clone-army, while his master went with the rest of the Jedi. Once arriving on Kamino, Adi Gallia went ahead in a smaller-scale cruiser, while Yoda and the Jedi prepared a larger-full scale army. Once the army and the fleet was assembled, they traveled to the planet of Geonosis. Yoda was in need on the surface leading the Jedi to command the fleet of warships, against the Confederate fleet; they were severely outgunned. The fleet attacked, until enough enemy ships had been destroyed for the fleet, to land on the ground and deploy troops. Since there was a need for more aerial units, Anthony was assigned to pilot a Republic Gunship in order to assist with the aerial foothold. The republic won the Battle of Geonosis, but suffered huge casualties in the end, as only 20 of the 212 Jedi survived. Category:Jedi Category:Male Characters Category:Republic